


One Sound Punch

by Jazzy_Kandra



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/pseuds/Jazzy_Kandra
Summary: In which Dockson lived...and got to deck Kelsier in the face. That bastard sure had it coming.AU. Ficlet. Part of the Mistshot series.





	One Sound Punch

“Ah Kelsier, it is true…,” said Dockson, nodding his head. It was odd seeing Kelsier quite alive again after so long. Here he was, in the flesh, standing in Breeze’s great room. Of course, Sazed had told them all eventually that Kelsier had remained with him - somehow - in the place called the ‘Cognitive Realm’, but this…well, trust Kelsier to break the rules and beat up death itself. He was not in awe, just a bit flabbergasted. “You’ve decided that one life wasn’t enough and came back just to grace us with your idiocy once more.”

“Oh no, I’ve thought it better to do so for the rest of eternity,” said Kelsier, that damn smile spreading across the man’s face in an instant, “it’s cer-”

Dockson decked him in the face right below his eye spike, Kelsier fell flat on his back on the plain woven rug. It was instinctual.

Kelsier stare at the ceiling for a moment before he spook. “What the…”

“You deserved it,” Dockson said, standing over him. He crossed his arms. “For everything.”

“Yeah, probably,” he agreed, sincerely. That took Dockson slightly by surprise, Kelsier had many virtues, sure, but…he was never this sincere. “Dox…could you help me up?”

That…was unexpected. Spook had hinted that Kelsier hadn’t yet adjusted to having one spike and one eye, a part of Dockson hadn’t believed that it was real… Kelsier had always hated appearing weak like this, it was part of why he’d stayed away from Luthadel for so long after he had escaped the Pits. The damnable man had escaped death twice.

“I’m sorry, Kell.” He offered the man a hand.

Kelsier took it, stood, then met his eyes. “Thank you.”

It still took Dox aback at how sincere he could be. He smiled, not quite realizing he hadn’t released Kelsier’s hand. “Why not tell me how you managed to deck two gods in the face?”

Kelsier grinned. Dear Harmony…he was already starting to regret his words.

“Now that was downright impressive, Dox, you must admit,” he said, waving his free hand in the air dramatically. “Given that most men only ever have the chance to deck one...”


End file.
